An Awkward Talk
by Ritsu Arasashi
Summary: It was just a normal day in the Kazekage's office. Then Gaara asked what love was. Now things have gotten extremely awkward very fast.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. I only own this awkward little conversation. Enjoy!

A/N: Take it as what you will, but this is NOT yaoi. Just Gaara confused about these things called "emotions".

* * *

Gaara was attempting to go through his paperwork as his blond friend chattered endlessly, going on about something that had happened between him and Sakura a few days ago. Gaara made a grunt of acknowledgement, but then froze. "Naruto..."

"...Sakura-chan still says tha-huh?" The blonde stopped talking, realizing that the red head's aqua eyes were staring at him intensely. "Yeah, what is it, Gaara?"

"Could I...? Never mind. Continue with your story. I'm listening." The Kazekage went back to signing papers.

"Gaara, what's up?" Naruto said as he moved closer to the desk that was covered in a hurricane of paperwork.

"I told you it was nothing," the red head replied. "Now, either continue with your anecdote or leave; I'm very busy."

But Naruto wouldn't be put off so easily. He got his point across by knocking the papers to the floor and taking the pen from his friend's hand. He leaned over the desk. "Now, tell me," he said, grinning.

Gaara frowned, but when he noticed that Naruto was serious, he couldn't look at his friend. "It's nothing," he mumbled.

"Gaara, it's not 'nothing'," the blond said. "Now, please, tell me."

"I was wondering, what is...love?"

The question caught Naruto off-guard. "Um, well, what exactly do you mean?"

"I don't really know," Gaara said. "I mean...I know a little from Temari, but..."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Well, why don't we start there?" he said awkwardly, earning himself a look that meant that would clearly cross the boundaries the red head found as comfortable. Dang it all, though, if this whole conversation hadn't already crossed those boundaries for the blond. "We've already delved into this," he said, "we may as well tough it out."

Gaara sighed. Things were now extremely awkward between his best friend and himself, and he was the cause of it. He rubbed his temples, trying to lessen the impending migraine. "She told me that love...is what you feel for that precious person that you'd be willing to protect with your life."

Naruto stayed silent, trying to fathom how to go on. He wanted to get back to their normal relations terribly, where he did all the talking and Gaara merely added a comment here or there.

When Naruto didn't answer, Gaara went on. "Then, Naruto, does that mean...that I love you?"

"Uh, uh," Naruto stuttered. "You do know that there are different types of love, right?"

"Different...types?" The red head was clearly confused now.

Naruto put his face in his hands and shook his head. He was going to need therapy after this, although Gaara probably would need it more. "Yes," he said patiently. "There's love you feel for family, love you feel for friends and then there's-"

"Then there's what?" Gaara said curiously.

"Well, then there's when you're _in _love." Before the red head could question again, Naruto said, "While with every type, you're willing to give your life for that precious person, be it family member, friend, or...yeah, that. The only difference is how you express it." The look he received told him that he hadn't explained anything and had only created more confusion. Naruto sighed. Yes, he was definitely going to need therapy. "Well, if it's-you know how Temari will try to hug you sometimes?"

"Yes, and she always gets a face full of sand," the red head said bluntly.

"Well, yeah, but that's how family members show they care. And the same with close friends but-"

"How do you know if you just love somebody or if you're _in _love?" Gaara said.

Naruto gulped. Oh, how he wanted to run all the way back to Konoha right now. Or curl up in a ball and cry. Probably the second.

"Well?" Gaara was starting to become impatient.

Naruto poked his fingers together in a gesture so similar to Hinata's that, had he been in his right mind, he would have laughed. "Um, I don't think I can answer that Gaara...You've seen my love life."

Then the question the blond had dreaded hearing since this whole danged conversation started.

"Then how will I know if I just love you, or if I'm in love with you?"

Naruto could have died then and there and it wouldn't have erased his humiliation.


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimers and author's notes, check the previous chapter.

Naruto fled the office.

Gaara sighed and, gripping his desk, began banging his forehead against it. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did he have to open his mouth? They'd been comfortable and he'd enjoyed the conversation, though he probably wouldn't admit it under torture, and then he'd had to ask that question. Kami, he was an idiot!

Temari heard the banging as she saw the blond race past her. She frowned before going into the office, only to find her youngest brother banging his head against his desk. "Gaara! What the heck are you doing?" she cried.

"Don't worry about it," Gaara said before continuing.

Hearing him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "stupid question", Temari made her mind up. "What happened?"

Gaara stopped banging his head, only to send the blond girl a glare so cold it could have frozen the sun. "I asked him what love was."

Temari almost choked with laughter. No wonder the blond had fled so quickly. "So I take it he-"

"I asked him what the difference was between loving someone and being _in_ love with them."

So blunt. But then, that was Gaara.

The blond shook her head. "I think he misunderstood."

"How far away do you think he is?"

"Can't be far," Temari replied. "I just saw him before I came in."

Gaara snapped his fingers.

"GAAARRA!" a distant voice howled.

_Trust Gaara to be able to stop the kid in his tracks, _Temari thought.

The office door opened and said captured blond was dragged in, bound in sand. The door snapped shut.

"Naruto."

"Gaara, please, this is really awkward," Naruto whined.

Temari sighed. "Gaara didn't mean it the way it sounded, Naruto. This is just as awkward for him as it is for you."

Naruto just stared. "Really?"

A short nod, but it got the red head's point across. "I apologize for putting you in an awkward situation, perhaps we can put it all behind us while I clean up the office?" Gaara said as he gestured at the papers scattered across the floor.

"Yeah," Naruto said as the sand released him.

As the two boys moved to begin picking up the papers, Temari slipped from the office. They'd be just fine, she realized.

Soon, all the papers were stacked back neatly on the desk and the room was clean.

Gaara sat back in his chair and resumed his paperwork.

Naruto, on the other hand, sat on a clear edge of the desk and began chattering again.

About half an hour later, Gaara poked the blond in the back.

"Huh? Yeah, what is it?" Naruto said, stopping his anecdote.

"You never explained the difference," the red head stated quietly.

Naruto groaned.


End file.
